1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge having a plurality of needles, a device which utilizes the cartridge, and a method of using the cartridge to cause one or more punctures in a user's skin. The invention also relates to a lancet device which is easier to use and/or more economical and which is more efficient to make. The invention also relates to a lancet or testing device preferably utilizing a cap having either one lancet opening or plural lancet openings as well as a cartridge having plural lancet needles. The invention also relates to a method of using a lancet or testing device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are used to penetrate and puncture the skin in order to allow the taking of a blood sample for testing. In particular, lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Moreover, controlling the depth of penetration cannot be reliably accomplished without the use of a mechanical device. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.
What is needed is a simpler lancet device which can be used numerous times, is easy to use, and is inexpensive to manufacture. It is further also desirable to allow the user to cock and trigger the lancet device in an easy manner. Still further, because many conventional lancet devices can possibly be cocked and/or triggered by accidentally, e.g., such as by dropping the lancet device on the floor, a need exists for a lancet device which cannot be triggered accidentally, and is so triggered, does not easily cause a puncture of a user skin.